Nichts getan
by FrodoBeutlin
Summary: preHBP: Am Ende hatte Snape nichts getan. Übersetzung von Miss Laine's Geschichte 'Did Nothing'. Feedback erwünscht!


**Anmerkung des Autors:** Ihr habt vor euch eine Übersetzung von einer Geschichte der legendären –‚Miss Laine'. Sie hat übrigens auch eine schöne längere (mehrere Kapitel lang) fic geschrieben. Die würde ich auch empfehlen. (ist aber auf Englisch)

**Summary:** Er besiegte das Böse.

- Genug gesagt.

**Title: Did Nothing – Nichts getan**

„Ich... – Ich habe das Böse besiegt," höre ich die schwache Stimme des Jungen.

Ich drehe mich von dem, was von Voldemort übriggeblieben ist, weg.

Ich sehe einen Körper, der ausgestreckt auf dem blutigen und durch einen Fluch zerstörten Boden liegt.

„Potter," sage ich kurz und gehe zu dem Jungen. „Dir wurde gesagt, dass du nicht gehen solltest, um ihn alleine zu stellen."

Das Gesicht des Jungen ist von mir abgewendet. Er liegt auf der Seite. Was ich von ihm sehen kann, lässt schließen, dass er noch in einem Stück ist. Irgendwie hat er dieses Duell überlebt...mehr als überlebt, er hat gewonnen.

„Es...Es t-tut mir leid." sagt der Junge, auch wenn es natürlich nicht wahr ist.

„Sei bloß still und höre mir zu, Potter!" schnauze ich. „Albus hat seit mehreren Tagen nach dir gesucht, Potter, und keiner von uns hat geschlafen, seit du gegangen bist." zische ich, gleichzeitig versuche ich ihm zu verstehen zu geben, wie genervt ich von seinem Ungehorsam bin.

Aber die Leiche des Dunklen Lords lacht mich aus.

Der Junge antwortet nicht, - er hustet nur heftig.

Feucht.

Irgend etwas stimmt ganz und gar nicht.

Und dann sehe ich es.

Das Blut.

Es rinnt unter seinem Körper und verdunkelt den Boden, verbreitet sich immer schneller.

Zu viel Blut.

Im nächsten Augenblick bin ich an seiner Seite, knie auf dem blutigem Boden und rolle ihn auf den Rücken.

Blut, Blut, überall auf allem.

Müde Augen in einem blassen Gesicht schauen zu mir auf.

„Sn-"

Das angefangene Wort wird durch ein Husten erstickt, das für den Moment die Menge des Blutes, das dem Jungen entweicht, unangenehm stark erhöht.

„Sei still!" murmle ich wieder. „Du machst es noch schlimmer."

Eine tiefe Wunde zieht sich von seiner Schulter, über den Oberkörper bis zu seiner Hüfte. Blut pulsiert mit jedem Schlag des Herzens heraus.

Ich hebe meinen Zauberstab, um jeden Heilungsspruch den ich kenne zu benutzen... Aber ich weiß, es gibt keinen Zauber, der stark genug ist. Ohne es zu probieren, weiß ich, dass es hoffnungslos ist, nichts kann eine solche Wunde heilen, jedenfalls nichts, was ich bei mir trage.

Meine Magie ist sowieso fast erschöpft. Ich brauchte sehr viel Energie, um die starken Schilde zu durchbrechen, die noch vor weniger als fünfzehn Minuten das Schlachtfeld eingegrenzt haben.

Ich habe keine Kraft mehr, keine Sprüche und keine Tränke, die den Jungen retten können.

Und doch versuche ich es. Ich krame in meinem Mantel, stelle jeden Trank, den ich bei mir trage vor mir auf und suche nach etwas, das dem Jungen helfen wird.

Nichts.

Ich nehme ein Fläschen und halte sie an die Lippen des Jungen. Es wird ihm nicht helfen, aber es ist alles, was ich habe.

„K-kalt," flüstert der Junge. „Ka...alt."

„Sei still!" murmle ich zum wiederholtem Male, wie nur zweimal zuvor. „Desto mehr du redest, desto mehr verletzt du dich selbst."

Oder heißt es eher, desto mehr du redest, desto mehr muss ich fühlen? Jedes Word zerreißt mich, die Worte eines Jungen, viel zu jung um Krieg zu spielen, um auf dem Schlachtfeld zu sterben.

In nächsten größeren Zeitspanne des Schweigens schaffe ich es, ihm zwei weitere Tränke einzuflößen, wissend, dass keines von beidem ihm wirklich helfen wird.

„S-" versucht der Junge wieder etwas zu sagen, aber schafft es nicht irgendein Wort hervorzubringen. Wieder.

„Versuch ruhig zu bleiben, Potter," befehle ich ihm, wohl wissend, dass er nicht auf mich hören wird. „Ich habe dir Zaubertränke gegeben, die vielleicht, vielleicht auch nicht, dein Leben retten werden und sie brauchen Zeit, um zu wirken."

Meine Worte sind bestenfalls alarmierend. Ich kann mich nicht dazu überwinden, einen Sterbenden Mann...Jungen... - Teenager anzulügen. Das ist, was Potter geworden ist.

Ein Sterbender.

„S-sag Ro-n-un' – ‚Min-e" der Junge schnappt endlich nach Luft, ignoriert frecherweise den Befehl ruhig zu bleiben, „liebe sie..."

Ich muss ein Augenrollen unterdrücken.

Aber dann realisiere ich, dass ich sehr gut die letzten Worte des Jungen hören könnte.

Die letzten Worte eines sechszehnjährigen Jungen. Die Worte eines Jungen, der niemals wirklich eine Chance hatte, jedenfalls nicht wirklich.

„T-Tut mir Llleid..." der Junge atmet schwach aus. Die Augen glänzen irgendwie mit Angst und Schock. „Sag Dumml-tu-tut mil-leid..."

„Sag es ihm selbst, Bengel," ich kann nicht anders, als zu schnauzen, ich versuche einen Weg zu finden, das verschwindende Leben des Jungen zu retten. Potter lächelt schwach, sein Atem wird flacher und schneller.

„Dir-au..auch..." ignoriert Potter mich. „B-bin ein dummer Gryddif..."

Nun. Das war das erste Mal, dass der Junge zugab, dass er ein dummköpfiger Gryffindor ist, auch wenn es eher als Gryddifor herauskam. Unglaublich, dass er das erst jetzt erkennt, wenn er stirbt...

Der Junge atmet anders. Panisch.

Er weiß jetzt, dass er stirbt.

Sein Körper versteift sich, zittert vor Schmerzen. Und ich warte. Entweder Potter erlebt seine letzten Augenblicke auf der Erde, oder die Tränke beginnen endlich zu wirken.

„Dir ist vergeben."

Vergeben ist dein streiten und kämpfen und... leben. Vergeben deine Wut und die Liebe und Trauer... die gedankenlose Entscheidung, die dich in diese Situation gebracht hat, die dein Leben genommen hat...

Und das Leben des Tom Riddle.

Die Worte entfallen mir in einem Moment des Zweifels, in dem Moment, in dem Potters grüne Augen mit vollkommener Klarheit scheinen.

Und Blut strömt fortwährend aus der Wunde des Jungen und er keucht schwach.

Die Tränke wirken nicht. Es wird keine Gesundung in letzter Minute geben.

Kein Wunder wird kommen, kein letzter Rückzug. Keine Rettung

Potters letzte Augenblicke. Es ist seltsam, dass ich derjenige sein soll, der in diesem Moment an seiner Seite kniet. Nicht Albus, auch nicht seine Freunde.

Ich. Das eine Ordensmitglied, das ihn nicht mag ihn in keiner Weise respektiert.

Zugegeben, er ist nicht der verwöhnte Bursche, den ich lange glaubte in ihn zu sehen.

Nach einem interessanten Besuch, der mich, die Dursley- Familie und einem Fluch, der lebenslang anhält, beinhaltete, kann ich nicht mehr sagen, dass der Junge verwöhnt oder arrogant ist.

Komischer Zwischenfall, erinnere ich mich für einen Moment.

Aber er ist engstirnig, handelt unüberlegt und dickköpfig, was durch seine gegenwärtige Situation nachgewiesen wurde.

Natürlich, der dunkle Lord liegt keine fünf Meter von mir entfernt tot auf dem Boden. Der Junge tat, was er gesagt hatte, dass er es tun würde. Es ist vollbracht...

Potter gelang ein kleines Lächeln nach meinen Worten. Tränen füllten seine weit aufgerissenen Augen. „Ich... b'n ve...er...ge..." keucht er. Er klang, als wenn ich ihm eine Segnung von oben ausgesprochen habe.

„Verdammt, Potter," fauche ich. Ich weiß, dass ich keinen Weg finde, ihm zu helfen – Ich bin erschöpft, müde. Ich kann nicht mit ihm zusammen apparieren, ich würde uns beide zersplittern, wenn es uns überhaupt gelänge, diesen Ort zu verlassen.

Der Junge hört nicht auf, am letzten Rest seines Lebens zu hängen. Er weigert sich, still zu sterben.

Gryffindor.

„Dad?" fragt der Junge auf einmal, Überraschung schwingt in seiner Stimme.

Ich schaue verwirrt um mich, aber der Junge schaut mich an. Grüne Augen starrten auf mein Gesicht, Hoffnung in ihren Tiefen. „Potter..." fange ich an, zu sagen, aber dann sehe ich das Blut, das aus seinem Mundwinkel fließt, und sein Kinn herunter läuft.

Der Junge ist so nahe am Tod, und trotzdem ist er immer noch... lebend.

„Dein Vater wird bald kommen." sage ich sanft. Mein Hals tut weh, ist irgendwie schmerzhaft und empfindungslos zugleich. „Genauso wie deine Mutter."

„Ve..vermisst..." keucht Potter.

Er hat seinen letzten Atem verbraucht, scheint es. Noch dunkleres rotes Blut entweicht seinen halb geöffneten Lippen und ich beobachte, wie das Pulsieren des Blutes sich auf der tiefen Wunde verlangsamt. Die Herzschläge werden schwächer und langsamer.

Und als sein Leben davonläuft, schaut er zu mir auf, die grüne Iris ist durch die zu weit aufgerissenen Augen fast überbetont.

Und jetzt, wo es geschehen ist, realisiere ich auf einmal, dass das es ist, was ich am wenigsten wollte. Ein Junge von sechzehn Jahren stirbt vor mir... tot ... und ich lebe weiter...

Die Ironie des Lebens schafft es immer wieder, mich zu verblüffen.

Sein Griff an meiner Hand lockert sich plötzlich und ich weiß, dass er tot ist.

Wann habe ich seine Hand gehalten? Wann haben ich ihm mein Mitgefühl gegeben, eine kleine Fürsorglichkeit?

Warum?

Ich bin für einige Zeit still... ich weiß nicht, wie lange. Wie jämmerlich es auch scheinen mag, ich brauchte einige Zeit, um den Mut zu sammeln, wieder in das Gesicht des Jungen aufzublicken und zu sehen, das er wirklich gestorben ist.

Ich hebe meine Hand, bemerke erst jetzt, dass ich zittere.

Müdigkeit. Nichts weiteres.

Die Augen des Jungen schließen sich leicht unter meiner Hand, ich zucke weg und stehe ruckartig auf.

Es gibt hier nichts mehr zu tun. Nichts.

Mit einer plötzlichen Bewegung drehe ich mich weg und trete zu der anderen Leiche, keine 5 Meter entfernt.

Ich habe erwartet, dass der Dunkle Lord so aussieht wie ich ihn zuletzt sah – mehr einer Schlange als einem Menschen ähnlich, die Augen rot und voller Hass.

Aber statt dessen schauen blicklose braune Augen zum Himmel, die in einem Gesicht liegen, das zu jedem siebzigjährigen Zauberer gehören könnte. Braune Haare umrahmen das Gesicht des toten Tom Riddles und geben ihm ein ganz anderes Aussehen.

Ich habe das Böse besiegt.

Potters Worte kommen mir wieder zu Bewusstsein. Sein letzter richtiger Satz. Die Worte bekommen jetzt eine ganz andere Bedeutung.

Ich habe das Böse besiegt.

Und es hat sie beide getötet. Es muss sehr viel Böses, so viel Dunkelheit und Wut und Wahn gewesen sein...zu viel.

Er ist auf jedem Fall tot, das sieht man klar. Ich wende mich auch von ihm ab.

Potters Leiche liegt dort wie eine zerbrochene Puppe, als wenn er sich niemals geregt oder gesprochen hatte. Als wenn ich mich niemals dort hinkniete habe, und beobachtete, wie sich sein Leben davonschlich.

Ich kann hier nichts mehr tun.

Nicht, dass ich überhaupt irgend etwas getan habe.

Langsam und schleppend trete ich die Rückreise an.

**Ende.**

So, das wäre es. Erzählt mir, was ihr davon haltet. Wenn es euch gefallen hat kann ich gerne noch etwas übersetzen. Ihr müsst mir nur sagen, was ihr haben möchtet.


End file.
